


Tough it out

by Rangerthefool



Category: for the king
Genre: 3 person immortally soul bond, Body Change, Body Horror, F/F, Gender Change, Multi, POV Multiple, Reincarnation, character names are the same, multiple death from main charicters, multiple reincarnations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerthefool/pseuds/Rangerthefool
Summary: March Sea and Tuesday are immortal adventures but life still find a way to screw with them
Relationships: not yet~





	Tough it out

it was a real shame how fast they died the first time I mean seriously fighting an entire cult camp head to head? so it was no surprise but first, let's go to where it all began

* * *

(RED) SEA **POV** : I and two others were summoned before the queen she was still in mourning as her husband had just died and the court wizard/physician had just disappeared so I as one of the local lord's son (me a proud scholar), a blacksmith who was a good friend of mine and a tagalong hunter who insisted because "you look like kids" the young blacksmithing apprentices name was Tuesday and the hunter's name was March. March was an odd fellow but good company, all the same, we took our packs and headed to the town nearest to the kingdom nice little town called Oarton. but our friend Tuesday thought we should "drink to lighten our spirits so we may lighten the queen's as well" as Tuesday said we should we did drink and we did till we blacked out then the next morning was... not what I expected

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV** : None of them knew why but they all woke up together curled up and cuddled together. Little did they know as swapped changed and skewed as the sight would become it would be thoroughly familiar. the three GROWN MEN scattered March spoke up. "Let's never speak of this again Sea, Tuesday" he looked at them both "agreed?" they both looked at one another agreed. on the next day, they had no idea the journey that awaited them

* * *

(Turquoise) March **POV** : me Sea and Tuesday in an awkward silence headed out to the old king's castle along the road not much happened along the way. Sea showed the guards his father's seal they let us in we made our way down up to the throne room it looked sad and lonely the poor queen.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV:** as the three approached the queen she began " _ **you three have been brought here by fate and chaos alike and thus you have the blessing of I the queen to go forth and avenge my husband and Ronaldo who was as you know our court physician good luck to you three the world rests in your hands**_ Tuesday sea and march were confused march spoke"uh your majesty I believe you have the wrong three people" " ~~ _ **YOU DARE QUESTION ME"**_~~ "uh no ma'am" " **go forth and do your duty"** "yes your majesty" they all said in unison as they backed out slowly and then they all 3 ran as fast as they could to Oarton to settle down for the night and discuss what happens now

* * *

the next morning as they woke up and as they discussed they were given a letter from the queen that told them to meet up with an agent by the name of Hildebrant. in wood Smoak so they made their way to wood smoke they felt the air _change in a weird way the only thing that came to mind was chaos_ "the world is both with and against us I feel it in my bones" said Sea (play this for extra effect)

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2Z0sON2UPc> <\---for extra effect )it was apparent that their first objective was to clear out a chaos cult camp (or a CCC). Sea wrote in his journal Tuesday set up camp while March scouted out the forest the next day march woke them up and hurried them up with words of "it will be easy" or "cmon their lots of money in it" and so they started walking to the camp when they came upon it really was just one or two cult members March and Tuesday with each thair own battle cries as sea shouted **"NO WAIT LOOK AT THE NUMBER OF TENTS"** the two stopped and looked **5** tents March was stabbed in the gut before he could do anything Tuesday BLASTED with magic and while running Sea was shot in the throat black...then whit


End file.
